The purpose of this study is to establish a Phase IV post-marketing surveillance study so that patients with chronic hepatitis B and C can be properly evaluated regarding their suitability for interferon therapy, to ensure that these patients are appropriately monitored while they are on treatment, to evaluate new therapeutic options, to determine factors that predict response or relapse to interferon therapy and to establish a safe and effective dose regimen of interferon therapy for patients.